


A knight and her droid: Just the bits

by pico_chulo



Series: Grey Revan Series [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, no beta we die like men, revan is asexual but it's not relevant to the plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pico_chulo/pseuds/pico_chulo
Summary: Strictly HK and Revan fluff exerpts from 'A knight and her droid'. Events take place within the first game timeline.AU where the MC remembers they are Revan before the big reveal on Leviathan.
Relationships: HK-47 & Female Revan (Star Wars), HK-47/Female Revan (Star Wars)
Series: Grey Revan Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636189
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Tatooine: The Droid

Velyn sighed as she entered the droid shop. She hadn’t been on Tatooine for half an hour and she was already sick of it. The sand, the heat, and the annoying locals. Hell most of her dark auburn hair was clumped with sweat and sand (which Velyn was not looking forward to detangling). On top of that her group (her, Carth and Bastila) were tired. After running around talking with the authorities and persuading who they could, they had finally got the permission to explore the outer desert to hunt down the Star Map. But now they needed more information on where to look for it. Velyn wasn’t going to just wander aimlessly looking for the thing. Not in this heat.

She took a drink from her canteen as she looked around the room. The shop was dingy and everything was coated in a healthy sprinkling of sand. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until her emerald gaze unconsciously fell onto a strange copper colored droid in the corner. The droid's color was muted by the sand but it was enough to stand out among the greys and blues of the others. Velyn was fairly adept with droids and this one seemed to ring a faint bell. She had encountered and repaired loads of droids on her adventures. Perhaps she had dealt with the model line before? If she had, she couldn’t recall when.

“What is this? A customer I don’t recognize?” Velyn snapped out of her thoughts and met the shop keeper, an Ithorian, who had just approached her. “Perhaps you bring off-world money to Yuka Luka.” Ah so that’s was his name.

“My money is my own business.” Velyn replied, still a bit unfocused from the sudden encounter and unsure that she had translated the response correctly. Velyn figured she must have, because the shop keeper replied quickly.

“Of course it is, of course, but you must appreciate the finer things. Just take a look at the droid I have available.” He started to gesture the back of the shop. Her eyes moved from the Hammerhead and glanced back over to the droid in the corner. “An HK-47.” An HK? She thought hard, a soft pain rung in her head. She was almost disappoint that she hadn't encountered the line after all. The Ithorian continued.

“It’s a fine protocol translator. I think it’s been modified. It claims to understand the Sand People dialect, and also has some armor mounts. Combat ready, perhaps?” For a moment she blankly stared at the droid, it wasn’t until Carth coughed that she snapped back into reality.

“Actually I’m looking for something called a Star Map.” She recomposed her thoughts. The Ithorian thought for a moment and responded the best he could.

“I deal mostly in swoop parts and droid maintenance.” Velyn sighed. Yuka Laka noticed and tried to keep her engaged, probably to convince her to buy something. “Hmm…maybe I heard a Jawa mutter something about ‘old things’.” She perked up slightly. “But, I could have misheard. They cover very large areas when they scavenge, but aren’t doing much of that right now.” Velyn noticed the Ithorian’s shift in tone. Something was off.

“What is stopping the Jawas from scavenging?” She asked.

“Again, I may have misunderstood, but I think some of their tribe-mates are missing. I think they wanted help. I stay away from trouble, but if you are interested, there was a Jawa by the city gate. You’ll need a droid to translate though.” The Ithorian gestured back to the droid, still trying to sell it to her. Velyn glanced over to it but then shook her head, trying not to get distracted.

“I don’t need a translator. I understand most languages fine.” Velyn crossed her arms.

“Really? The Jawas give me trouble...Still maybe I could interest you in the droid. HK-47. Multipurpose and very nice.”

“Velyn we have more important things to focus on.” Carth whispered to her. She nodded and gestured to Yuka Laka, trying to keep her eyes off the droid.

“Thank you, but I just needed information.” Velyn gave a gentle and gracious nod.

“Of course, of course, but remember I’m here.” Yuka Laka spoke as she started to leave. “You’ll not find another droid like the one I’m selling.” Velyn looked back at the droid in the corner, her head hurt more now and she even felt a small ache in her chest. She just needed to shake it off, she told herself. She didn't have the time to linger on it. They had a mission to finish and the sooner they could find the Star Map the sooner they could get off of the hell hole.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“Well that was a bust.” Carth sighed. Velyn sighed too, still feeling strange. That droid didn't seem special, yet she couldn't get it off her mind.

“Not entirely, if we can find the Jawa they could provide us a lead.” Bastila responded, glancing over to Velyn. Velyn thought for a moment.

“I think it’s best if we split up. See if we can’t find more information. Jawas or not someone might know a little more. Meet back here before it gets too dark. We can figure something out and start looking in the morning” The trio nodded and then split. 

Velyn glanced back towards the droid shop, the thought of the droid growing stronger in her mind. It wouldn’t hurt to take a look, would it? It might actually be useful to Velyn and the crew.

Velyn took a deep breath and marched back into the shop. When Velyn entered the shop, it was busier than it had been before. The Ithorian from earlier was busy with a different customer. Velyn took this moment to slowly make her way back over to the droid. Feeling a little odd and trying not to make it too obvious that she was interested in it. Maybe this droid had a bit of information, she tried to convince herself, though her resolve on that matter was wavering a bit. As she approached it, the droid acknowledged up on her presence.

“Greetings: Hello to you, prospective purchaser. I am referred to as HK-47, a fully functional Systech Corporation droid skilled in both combat and protocol functions.”

“HK-47, I am Velyn.” The her head hurt much more now that she was face to face with him. She placed a hand on her temple to try and ease. What was wrong with her? She took a moment and recomposed herself. Hoping that the droid wouldn't say anything.

“Query: Would you be so kind as to purchase this model from Yuka Laka? It would serve my purposes to be removed from his ownership?” HK-47 asked her. 

"Well I guess that depends. I should ask you a few questions about yourself." Velyn felt strange again, something in her egging her to purchase him already. It was crazy wasn't it? She didn't know anything about the droid. “You mentioned battle and protocol? Can you outline your other functions?”

He shook his head, or at least she thought he did, droids were a bit hard to read at times.

“Refusal: It is not desirable for me to reveal core functions while still in the possession of Yuka Laka, prospective purchaser.” He gestured to the shop keeper still speaking with a customer.

“Ah,” she nodded. The droid was cautious, that was good. “So what can you tell me?”

“It is sufficient to say that I am a fully capable translator and cultural analyst, and I am also proficient in… personal combat.” He continued, his tone vague. The droid wasn't telling her something. 

“Keeping information to yourself now HK-47?" Velyn felt a weird ache and she tried to keep herself from spontaneously smiling. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't pin it down. 

“Explanation: I have been recently fitted with a restraining bolt, if you must know. With it in place, access to much of my memory core is restricted.” He began almost bitterly and then went into a sharp whisper. “Not to mention that the fool Ithorian might raise his asking price if he knew more…or make inquiries into my history. Neither outcome is beneficial to me.”

Velyn agreed with the droid’s explanation. He was definitely crafty, giving her another point for purchasing HK-47.

“That makes sense I suppose.” She thought for a moment, trying to keep the conversation moving. “So you translate? I understand most languages well enough.”

“Extrapolation: Intuitive language comprehension? That would be the result of recognition and training of Force sensitivity.” He began. She frowned. Velyn had learned several languages before starting her journey as a Jedi and limiting her intellect just to her Jedi training felt almost demeaning. She still didn't like the title of Jedi, even if she had committed herself to it's teachings. “Your kind have little use of translation droids. Of course, your kind also encounters danger on a far more frequent basis than the average citizen. You would do well to have me work for you, then, before someone else makes use of my… more exotic functions.” Velyn gave in to a smile. His strangeness amused her. HK-47 still seemed adept at his functions and she wondered what else he could help with. Having him would give Velyn another useful hand on board.

“Alright you've convinced me. I’ll see about purchasing you.” Velyn told him, trying to drop her smile. She went to check how many credits she had, quite a bit from looting and selling parts. If she played her cards right she could get away with the majority of it in tact.

“Statement: The fool Ithorian has decided I am to be an expensive purchase. He does this out of greed and not out of knowledge of my true capa-.” Velyn unconsciously places her hand out to quiet him. 

“Don’t worry HK-47, I can handle it.” The words slipping out as if she had said them a thousand times before. She turned to the Ithorian who was already making his way over to her. She moved away from the droid, so her and the shopkeeper could have a bit more privacy to work out a deal.

“Welcome back! I knew you would return. Here for the droid yes?” He seemed more than excited about her potential buy. She was too, but if she wanted to keep her credits she couldn't show it. She gave a brief nod.

“Let’s talk a price.” She began. In her mind she was already aiming for 3000 credits for the droid, though she reasoned 4000 would be her cap. If he wanted more she would just have to leave without the droid, even if her heart felt sad at the thought.

“Yes it’s a very solid machine, in good shape. I can’t let it go for less than-"

“-I’ll pay 6000 credits.” She announced calmly holding her hand out to quiet him. She froze and as the blood rose to her cheeks she started to panic. The shopkeeper dropped whatever was in his hand and the shop went quiet. So why did she say that!? Anyone could see the droid wasn't worth more than 4000 credits. But it was too late now. She just had to bite the bullet and keep going. Maybe she could keep some of her dignity intact. The Ithorian remained speechless and Velyn tried to finish the deal. “Unless you’d rather I pay less.” She began, hoping somehow he would agree. Of course he didn’t.

“No- That’s-“ He shook his head and then he went to start the credit exchange. “Thank you for your purchase! Let me just withdraw those credits now…” Guess Velyn had to pay up. “Hey you weren’t lying.” He looked up. Velyn gave an internal sigh, feeling ridiculous. What had come over her? She really needed those extra 2000 credits. Damn she hoped he would be worth it. “Thank you Thank you very much. It’s a good purchase, especially if it actually speaks a Sand People dialect like it said. Of course, I don’t think it was telling me everything. Not many droids are programmed to lie, though.” He rambled. Velyn questioned his last statement. It was true that most droids couldn’t lie, but taking into account her last conversation with the droid, Velyn was a bit hesitant to group him up with the rest.

“I’ll be taking the droid now.” She spoke sharply, eagerly trying to get out of the conversation with the shopkeeper.

“Oh thank you, most definitely.” The Ithorian went off to the side, where a few other customers were discussing the sudden and bizarre exchange between the shop keeper and Velyn. Velyn could hear them whisper and just hoped that HK-47 didn't just here her fudge up a deal. She didn't need a droid judging her life choices. Not when she had Bastila. 

“HK-47,” She addressed him as she approached.

“Statement: I see that you have purchase me, Master. I find this a satisfactory arrangement.” He pleasantly greeted her. “My restraining bolt will be deactivated when you take possession of me. Am I to accompany you now? Shall I kill something for you?” His tone on the last bit of his speech startled Velyn a bit. She tilted her head, almost surprised.

“Kill something for me?” She repeated back to him. He responded with an unexpected excitement.

“Answer: Indeed. I am most eager to engage in some unadulterated violence.” Velyn was almost impressed at how bold this droid was. What the hell did she just get herself into? “At your command, of course, master.” HK-47 further explained, at least he was obedient in his murderous tendencies or she hoped he would be.

“Is that so?” Velyn thought for a moment about what to do with HK-47. She wasn't about to just sell him back to shopkeeper, not after she made a fool of herself in purchasing him at a high price. But she also had a feeling that Carth and Bastila wouldn’t be happy about her decision to bring him along, even though he did seem useful. A murderous droid didn't make the best travel companion. Still she felt in her felt almost happy to keep him. Besides now he was Velyn's responsibility now. “Very well then. Let’s go, we have places to be.” Velyn gestured for him to follow her.

“Statement: Certainly. I will enter into your service now, master. I am certain you will make adequate use of my primary functions. My gears are practically quivering with anticipation.” HK-47's final response drew out another smile from Velyn. To be honest the more she thought about bringing him along into the vastness of the desert made Velyn feel at ease and almost nostalgic. There was no doubt that she would run into some ferocious beast in the desert and she needed a strong fighter. She had only known this droid for a little while, but something assured her that he would prove himself. As the two walked out of the droid shop, Velyn felt another painful pounding in her head. 


	2. Ebon Hawk: First Repair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velyn repairs HK-47 for the first time

It wasn’t too much of a stretched to say that while they weren’t completely appalled by HK-47's sudden appearance, the crew of the Ebon Hawk were definitely not happy with Velyn's acquisition of him. After a long debate about what to do next in there search for the Star Map, Velyn had come to a decision. Velyn would take Carth and HK-47 with her to find the Sand People. If anyone could give them solid clues on the Star Map Velyn figured it would be then. The group were then dismissed for the night to gain some rest.

Velyn was still a little tense from the day and after a healthy shower, started to meditate. Unlike Bastila though Velyn didn't last long in this state. She finally gave up and went to check on the newest addition to the team. After a small bit of searching, Velyn found HK-47 standing alone in the corner of the hangar. She was surprised not to find Canderous there too, but she figured that he also probably retreated to his bunk like most of the team.

"Statement: HK-47 is ready to serve, master." The droid greeted her and she gave a small wave of acknowledgment.

"I just came down to check on you." She spoke and then tried to come up with something to say. "So... now that I've acquired you. I would like to know more about your functionality."

A moment passed as HK-47 seemed to process the question, or at least how to answer it.

"Statement: I know some elements of my functionality, master, but not all." He finally spoke.

Velyn was less than enthused. Seemed like her initial instincts were right, there was something definitely off about this droid. "I thought you said that removing your restraining bolt would restore your memory?" She frowned.

"Qualification: I suspected that it might, master. But without memory, I had no way of knowing whether or not I knew that was true."

"So you lied to me then?" She asked him. So he could lie. HK-47 was quick to jump to his defense.

"Qualification: Err... not so much, master. I spoke out of ignorance. I assumed the Ithorian was responsible for memory loss. That does not mean I am not a fully loyal droid willing to serve its master." He paused looking to her. There was a desperation in his voice. "Right...master?"

"Will see about that." Velyn replied, though the words came out a little harsher than she had wanted. She continued. "Then are you damaged HK-47?" He gave her what she took as a nod.

"Answer: I believe I have been damaged several times in the past, master. I have always been repaired... but perhaps full functionality has not been restored." 

"Tell me what you can, then." She sighed. She had hoped that there would be a little less maintenance involved with him. Especially after the amount of credits she spent on him. She figured that something he could tell her would help her figure what to do with him. If she could pinpoint any damages she was sure that she could probably fix him. At least she hope she could fix him.

"Observation: I am sure that you are aware of the majority of my skills, master. I can handle various sorts of heavy weaponry with ease. My physical abilities are well-above those your average meatbag, as are my sensor functions... an assassin if you would." He admitted. Velyn's attention peaked at this.

"An assassin but that's illegal." She thought for a moment. If someone outside of the group found out, he'd be taken apart for sure. She looked to him and spoke sincerely. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Her tone shifted as she promised him. "Well just keep between us." 

"Commentary: Good, for I would truly hate to be turned into spare scrap, master. That would be a waster of my genius engineering." Velyn smiled, HK-47 was definitely very opinionated. "Statement: My assassination functions are currently non-functional, having been deactivated by the meatbag Yuka Laka on Tatooine. Were they functional, you as my master would be able to specify a target and I would operate independently to the best of my ability to terminate it." He explained. Velyn nodded. That could be useful, she reasoned. 

"Is there anyway to repair you?" She began.

"Answer: Some of my motor functions can be safely repaired, master... but anything in relation to my memory core is extremely sensitive. I have safeguards installed to protect that core that I cannot de-activate. It is not impossible that other, lesser, memory functions could be restored, however." HK-47 told her. Velyn needed to get him at least a little more functional before tomorrow.

"I would like to try restoring some of your memory." Velyn began. HK-47 nodded as she directed him over to the repair table.

"Affirmative: If you believe your skills are up to the task, master, then I can certainly guide you through the process." HK-47 watched as Velyn grabbed a few tools to prepare. When she met him at the table, she laid him down. 

"Request: I only ask that you be oh so very careful, master. I am too valuable and well-crafted to perish at the hands of ineptitude." 

"Are you implying I'm inept?" This droid really did have some gall. 

"Negatory: Err... no, master. You are not a droid, however, and therefore your skills *are* limited by the physical capabilities-" 

"-Let's just get started." She cut him off. "Where do we start?"

"Statement: As you wish, master. The first stage is the simple one, and that is accessing my central control cluster. This may take a while. First you will need to open three panels..."

\----

"...and now re-wire the last three relays... yes, good. Well done, master. I believe your operation was a success. Accessing new memory..." HK-47 sat up. After what felt like forever, Velyn have finished her repairs. She turned to the droid who had now gotten up from the table. He paused for a moment, probably still processing the newly recovered data. “Access complete: I have restored a great deal of information about my previous owner, master. Would you like to hear it?”

“Let’s hear it.” Velyn told him and started to pack up her tools as she listened.

"Recitation: The earliest memory of my last owner specifies that he was human, a low-ranking commercial officer for Systech Corporation. I am unaware of his designation. He purchased me from an acquaintance I cannot identify, for the purposes of protocol and bodyguard duties."

Velyn walked away from him and placed the tools back where they belonged. "Why can't you identify his acquaintance?" As she moved across the room, HK-47 moved to focus on addressing her.

"Explanation: That previous owner is part of memories that are still deleted, master. It is customary for a droid's memory to be wiped when it is sold."

"So did this man need a bodyguard?" She asked as she turned back to him and walked over.

"Observation:Not that I could perceive, master. The human believed that accompaniment by a bodyguard droid would increase his importance in the perception of others."

Something about the way HK-47 talked about his former master concerned her. "This man... is he still alive?

"Answer: Negative, master." The droid answered frankly. "The human was terminated by this HK-47 unit prior to system shut-down." Velyn stiffened and took a small step back.

"You killed your own master?" So much for 'loyalty'.

"Affirmative, master, though I had not been programmed to do so. The human's termination was accidental." HK-47 didn't seem to pick up on her concern.

"Accidental? How so?"

"Explanation: My former master had owned me for a duration of two standard months before discovering my assassination protocol. He was pleased by the discovery. The human informed me that a competitor corporation was preparing to market a product that would ruin him personally. He was most agitated. He activated my assassination protocol and instructed me to kill all those responsible for the competing product. I proceeded to carry out my order." HK-47 responded to her blatantly, though this did little to ease her concerns.

"You've mentioned this before. Tell me more about this 'assassination protocol'." Velyn asked.

"Information: This HK-47 unit is complete with a protocol that, when invoked, will set me to independently carry out a termination. I will go to whatever lengths, travel whatever distances are required, to complete the termination. This is the reason for my combat skills." He processed something for a moment and then continued, addressing Velyn a little more sternly. "Advisement: Unfortunately, the assassination protocol is currently non-functional. You will not be able to activate it."

"Why not?" Velyn asked feeling mixed about the issue.

"Answer: several of my actuators were damaged by my former owner. They cannot be repaired, master, sad though that is." Velyn still didn't know whether to be thankful of this or not. "My former master was unaware of this, but the competitor was in fact an arm of Systech Corporation, my master's own employer. It did not take long for my master to realize his mistake. By then, I had already terminated 104 corporate officers."

"So he set you upon his own company?" Velyn was surprised. Whoever the man was, he was incredibly stupid.

"Observation: While it may have been unintentional, my master's wording of his orders left little room for me. Systech was responsible for the product, after all." Velyn made a mental note of that, she would have to be careful of wording around him. "I do not know why my master was so upset, really. He was an officer of Systech and a potential target, but I cannot terminate my own master. I would assume that being the sole officer remaining, he would surely be promoted. Instead, however, the human chose to go insane with rage and attack me."

"And that's when you killed him?" Velyn waited, half-expecting him to describe the gruesome death of his former master. Instead he surprised her again.

"Objection: Naturally not, master! As I said, I am incapable of purposefully terminating my owner. That would not be allowed. My master was not a smart man, however. While he was screaming and stabbing me with a writing utensil, he managed to pierce one of my actuators. The resulting shock terminated him and, sadly, destroyed my assassination protocol. Pure luck on his part, I suspect." HK-47 sounded annoyed at his own story. Velyn felt the same annoyance as well.

"Well, it *was* his own fault." She gave him a faint smile. "He should've been more thoughtful before he used you." HK-47 gave a nod.

"Statement: I was only doing as I was told, master. I would have told the human the proper codes to deactivate my protocol, had he asked. I shut down immediately whenever my master dies. I can only assume that while I was shut down Systech was dismantled and I was auctioned off as former corporate property. Observation: No doubt my sale price was quite cheap, leading to Yuka Laka's purchase. How very demeaning." The droid finished rather offended. Velyn thought for a moment about how much she paid for him and considered admitting her mix up to him, but decided against. It was probably best unsaid. She sighed and then allowed herself to be amused at his story.

"I'm just glad I acquired you myself." She told him.

"Observation: So am I, master, though I apologize for not having an assassination mode to offer you." He seemed a little ashamed. Velyn frowned.

"Are you sure this actuator can't be fixed?" She wasn't heavily invested in restoring the assassination mode, but after his story she wondered if it could be helpful on their journey to find all of the Star Maps.

"Assessment: I do not believe so, master. It would require complete dismantlement of my chassis… a most involved procedure." He asserted. Velyn wondered if he was lying to her again, but decided not too push it. For now they had a bit more to worry about and they could probably be fine without it.

"Did you recover any other memories?" Velyn asked, trying to move the topic of the conversation along.

"I have recovered knowledge of some other actuators which will enhance my performance, master. I will activate them now. But as for my own history… negative. It will require further effort on your part to restore them, if you wish… though certain stimuli could always restore my core, still, as I explained." The droid seemed a little lost in thought. Velyn was tired now and despite her curiosity on learning more about HK-47 and his past, she had a lot more to tackle in the morning.

"That'll be all, HK-47. I am going to retire for the night."

"As you desire, master. I think I will meditate upon the face of my former meatbag master as he was electrocuted. I find it most soothing."

Unconsciously Velyn gave a partial laugh at his parting words. It wasn't until she lay down in her bunk that she pondered her small laugh. It didn't feel like her, but at the same time it felt natural. On top of that the strange joy that came from speaking to him, felt unlike her as well. But she was too tired at that point to really question anything. As she focused her thoughts on the droid, her headache returned. Just one of many to come.


	3. Tatooine: Enclave Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velyn and HK infiltrate the Sand People's Enclave

Thanks to HK-47’s guidance, Carth’s and Velyn’s skill, and a decent 'borrowed' land speeder, the team finally located the Sand People’s territory. After a rather short discussion, it was decided that Carth would wait for them on the outside and Velyn would go with HK-47 into the Enclave itself. Carth didn’t like this but HK-47 reasoned that having more than one “meatbag” would be unwise. Also Velyn didn't want someone to run off with the land speeder.

Getting to the base of the enclave or even close to it was going to be difficult for Velyn. She thought out several options and decided that she would get through the initial area by using a set of clothing from the Sand People as a disguise. HK-47 eagerly assisted in this matter. It took only a few minutes for him to leave and return with a set of clothes. Carth seemed majorly disturbed by this, but Velyn simply thanked him. As long as she didn't think too hard about it, she wasn't too concerned about his methods.

"Stay safe out there." Carth told her as she finished putting on her disguise. She nodded and gave him a small smile.

"You too. We'll be back as soon as we can." Velyn hoped that it wouldn't take very long. She was already fully sweaty and sticky from the sand. Finding the Star Map would mean she could finally ditch leave this sand trap. Velyn turned to her newest companion. “Are you ready HK-47?” Velyn asked as she looked around the area, already mapping out the sand mines she could sense.

“Affirmative Master.” He followed closely by her side as she began to navigate the initial territory.

They quickly found out that there were many safeguards to keep intruders from entering. HK-47 saved Velyn at least once from one of these and with a quick thanks to the droid, they continued. Velyn suddenly felt grateful that Carth had stayed behind. After what seemed like forever, the pair finally managed to get to the actual building of the enclave. Velyn took a deep breath and entered the building, hopefully this wouldn’t end in too much of a mess.

As they entered the building, the Sand People guards jumped onto their feet. It was obvious that Velyn's ‘disguise’ wasn’t going to be helpful from here on out.

Velyn carefully and slowly raised her hands, trying to be less threatening. She instinctively glanced over to HK-47, who had his gun raised ready to kill the guards. "Wait." She muttered to him and placed a hand on his gun and lowered it, keeping eye contact with the Sand People guards as she did so. The droid hesitantly obeyed and did not resist her hand. Velyn processed for a moment, she needed to deescalate the situation. The guards made a noise that seemed intentional. Velyn glanced over to her droid, hoping that they were attempting to talk to them and they weren't just going to start attacking Velyn and him. She opened her mouth to speak, but the droid interrupted her before she could do anything more.

“Interjection: One moment… I believe I understood that, master. It may not have been his intention, but he did actually communicate something.”

Velyn looked over to the guards, their sounds still nothing but noise. Something about this situation frustrated her, she can't say she had been in this position often. She quickly whispered to HK-47. “Why can you understand him but I can’t?”

“Cautionary: I am unsure, master. But now is not the time for speculation. However, I will attempt to address your question later.” He whispered, or tried to, back to her. She nodded and then focused back on the matter at hand.

“Can you tell him we are not a threat?” Velyn spoke calmly. In her head she had already counted how many Sand People there were. She figured that she and HK-47 could easily take them down in a matter of minutes, but she quickly shook off the uncomfortably violent reaction. They were here for information and they were intruding on the Sand People's home.

HK-47 obeyed and then ‘spoke’ to the Sand People Guards. After the guards responded, he looked back over to her.

“Result: I believe I have succeeded in confusing him, master." Velyn gave out a relieved sigh. She hadn't realized it, but her hand had been tensed around the droid's gun the majority of the exchange. "We have shown an interest not common in outsiders.” Velyn took a moment to think.

“Apologize for being here.” Velyn spoke sternly. She stood up straight and pulling her hand from the droid's gun to her side. HK-47 didn’t hesitate and went to translating immediately. The guards looked from the droid to Velyn.

“Translation: He is expressing disbelief…as am I… but his duty requires that he report to the Chieftan.” He turned to her and Velyn remained stern, listening intensely. “Extrapolation: It would seem that we are at least worthy of curiosity, for the moment. I would much rather this get bloody, master, but it is your call.” She nodded and then spoke taking off the sand person cloak.

"There's no reason to start a fight, tell them to take us to the Chieftan."


	4. Ebon Hawk: Second Repair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velyn repairs HK for the second time.

Velyn settled down in her chamber. She finally had the time to wash off the sweat and sand that she had collected on Tatooine. Currently, she was tasking herself in trying to clean the sand out of the rest of her gear.

When she got to her light saber she carefully pulled it apart and placed the crystal within aside. Thankfully it didn’t take very long for her to clean it. As she reached for the crystal she unconsciously hesitated. In the Star Map cave, she had snagged a violet crystal. She was curious and pulled it out of her bag. It wouldn’t hurt to try it out would it? She paused and then with a brief nod to herself, she inserted the crystal into her saber.

She activated it. The violet color fascinated her, and she moved it slowly, admiring the glow. The glow gave her a dull headache, but she couldn't stop staring. Velyn stood up and positioned herself like she would in combat. She smiled and swung it again. This time however as Velyn made a small lunge forward, mimicking her battle stance, she was struck by a sharp headache. She dropped the blade and stumbled back, her hand on her head. Ever since the first Star Map, Velyn had been having these headaches. She wondered if she should Bastila about them, if she should be concerned by the increase in frequency and intensity. Something in Velyn still had a strange distrust for Bastila though. For now Velyn decided not to say anything.

Velyn sighed and picked up the deactivated blade. She popped the violet kyber crystal out of the blade. Maybe she would just stick her blue crystal for the time being. Velyn placed the violet crystal and hid it among her things and went to walk around for a bit while her headache settled down.

On her stroll Velyn managed to talk with a few of the other crew members. Most of the crew were tired from the journey, so it wasn’t surprising that the conversations were brief. Velyn was tired too. It had taken several hours to get the sand from Tatooine out of her clothes and hair. She wanted to sleep, but her head still bothered her too much from earlier to really allow her to settle down. At some point she wandered the hangar, where HK-47, the newest addition and a droid that she was growing curious about, had settled. Velyn remembered that he had mentioned he needed more repairs to be fully operational. If anything, making some repairs might help Velyn get her tired mind off of her headache.

“Statement: HK-47 is ready to serve, master.” The droid greeted her as she approached him.

“I think I’d like to try repair you again HK-47.”

“Statement: As you wish Master.” Before Velyn could direct him, HK-47 had already moved to the workbench that Velyn had used before. She went ahead and grabbed her tools to begin the repair. “Query: Would you like me to instruct you again on the process?” He asked as Velyn settled him down.

“That would be helpful, thank you.”

“The first stage is the simple one, and that is accessing my central control cluster. This may take a while. First you will need to…”

This time when Velyn worked on HK-47 there was a noticeable difference. She was more comfortable the second time around. She wondered how many repairs he would need before he would return to his full functionality and she wondered more about how many masters he had before her. The thought of the droid having many masters before her, almost made Velyn feel sad. Though she couldn’t figure out why. She shook it off and refocused on what she was doing as she finished up his repair and closed him up.

“Well done, master. I believe your operation was a success. Accessing new memory…” He said as he sat up and moved off of the table. Velyn started to collect all her tools and place them up again. “Access complete: I have recovered information on my owner previous to the commercial officer, master. Intriguing.”

“What is?” She asked turning back to him.

“Statement: It appears that my previous owner was a human senator on the planet Coruscant. A man of importance who obviously appreciated quality craftsmanship.”

“It seems you’ve been around.”

“It does seem that way, does it not? I can still remember all the glittering lights of Coruscant.” He spoke fondly. She closed her eyes, she hadn't visited Coruscant herself, but somehow she could easily imagine the city. “ Very pretty. Can we go back there, master?” HK-47’s words struck Velyn. 

“Perhaps someday HK.” She replied without hesitation. A chill ran up her spine. _HK?_ Velyn typically tried to be formal with droids, she had encountered countless droids and when you only see them a few times you try not to get to attached. Oddly enough, HK-47 was probably the only droid that cause her to hesitate on the formalities. It felt strangely normal to refer to him as 'HK'. Nostalgic in a way. She didn't really know what to do with this, but as HK continued to speak, Velyn felt her headache return.

“…the property of a senator.” He paused for a split second but continued after Velyn encouraged him to continue. She didn’t want to draw attention to her discomfort. “ One of his assistants discovered my assassination functions later through questioning. The assistant was quite alarmed and told the senator I should be scrapped quickly to avoid a scandal. Naturally the senator had me eliminate the fool.”

“So we're not talking about a nice senator, I see.” Velyn responded sarcastically. HK-47 didn’t seem to notice this.

“Observation: Senators are not nice, master. They are either on top of the game or yesterday's news. My master told me that frequently, you see.” He continued. Velyn listened intently. “I was most proud to have partaken in the political system of the galaxy. During the time my owner possessed me, he gained significant rank. Given time, I believe he could have become Chancellor. I even eliminated a few key opponents that he did not ask for… freebies, if you will.”

“And nobody figured out what he was up to?” Velyn asked. She didn’t know much about politics, but it seemed weird that he could get away with it.

“Answer: There are a *lot* of politicians on Coruscant, master. I could spend decades slaughtering them and still not make a dent. And it is not as if I walked into the Senate chambers with a carbonite explosive. I was very discrete. My best work to date… that I can remember.” The droid sounded so proud of his job that Velyn couldn't help give a faint smile. He was so strange in thirst for violence, she wondered what kind of person his creator was. "Observation: I think he would have done far better had he not allowed his use of me to become personal. He set me on his wife."

"His wife?" Velyn asked, curious.

"Answer: I am unsure of the exact reason. The human was most agitated and angry. I believe his wife had done something that had displeased him greatly. I was to go to their summer estate and terminate his wife… along with whatever male companion I discovered there." HK-47 didn't seem to pick up on the relation between the wife and the 'male companion'. Velyn quickly connected the two to his mission. She didn't really understand relationships. Mainly because she had never really desired to be in one. But revenge was revenge whatever the reason, Velyn was sure of that at least.

"And did you?" The droid responded to Velyn with a nod.

"I journeyed to the southern continent, but it appeared my master was not far behind me. Apparently he regretted his activation of the protocol. When I found the wife and her companion, I proceeded to launch my attack… but my master interposed his own body and was destroyed. It was rather a strange meatbag thing to do, do you not agree? Naturally I shut myself down, my master being terminated." HK-47 seemed more than a little perplexed at the Senator's actions. Velyn agreed that it was strangely human to do so. It seemed the Senator did have a heart and in the end did everything he could to prevent what he had tried to do. Velyn couldn't decide whether that was noble or incredibly foolish.

"So that's two out of two masters killed." She stated, wondering how many more tragedies had the droid been a part of. Hopefully she wouldn't join the list.

"Observation: Only so far, master. There are still more memories not recovered, remember?" His tone almost made Velyn wonder if he hoped that he hadn't led more masters to their death. She figured maybe, but she was still trying to figure this droid out.

"Right. What happened to you then?"

"Statement: I believe the senator's wife was unsure what I was or what to do with me. It was she who sold me to the corporate officer, an acquaintance." HK-47 had finally linked the last two masters together. It seemed to Velyn that there was much more to his story.

"Have you recovered any other memories?"

"Answer: As previously, I have found a few more programs which will enhance my performance. A most gratifying discovery, in fact. There is still nothing from previous memories uncovered." Velyn frowned at this, his tales were strange and she wanted to learn more about him. "You will have to operate again if you desire to find them. With luck, I will discover the stimulus to unlock my core and all this will be unnecessary. I do thank you for the attempt, however, master."

"Of course." She sighed. As much as she wanted to operate again and learn more about his history. She finally felt the exhaustion fully set in. Her head had now settled down completely during the conversation so she hoped that meant she could sleep peacefully. "I'm going to turn in for the night."

"As you desire Master, signing off."


	5. Ebon Hawk: Third Repair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velyn repairs HK for the third time.

After a long debate over where to go for the next Star Map, the crew agreed on the planet of Kashyyyk, home of the Wookies. It would be a while before they arrived to the planet, so Velyn took the time to go and speak with some of the crew. Most of them were pretty brief, especially with Bastila whom she still didn't really understand. But some of them provided her with more insight about her team and though she would hesitate to call them friends, she could at least say that she trusted them to cover her when needed.

After checking with most of the crew, Velyn turned her attention to Carth. He and her had a brief but tense exchange a few hours prior to the crew meeting. Velyn appreciated Carth, he was skilled and, after the initial rough start of their discussions, was less daunting to talk to than Bastila. To leave off on such a hostile note didn't leave Velyn feeling right.

“We didn't end our last discussion very well…” She began as she pulled him aside to a more private space. Carth sighed and looked away from her.

“I, ahhh... I'm not very good at this. I... I know I owe you an apology. Uh, more than one, probably. I was just so desperate to finally face Saul directly in the battle over Taris, and now the Jedi have us looking for these... these Star Maps." He met her concerned stare. Saul, the commander of the Sith fleet under Malak. Carth had mentioned him before. Carth had looked up to, that is, until he betrayed the republic. There was no doubt that the issue would flare up in the future, but for now they had other things to worry about. "I know this mission is important, it's just... I feel a bit useless. I can fight, sure, but I'm no Jedi... all this feels completely out of my league.” He sighed again. Velyn frowned trying to come up with something to say.

“I understand that this has been difficult.” She couldn’t, not really, but she needed to give him some comfort. “But we need you to refocus on our mission. It’s important that we do this as a team.”

“I’m sorry. I just hate not knowing what's going on and feeling this... helpless. I shouldn't have taken that out on you. I've been a royal pain in the backside, haven't I?”

Velyn nudged him lightly. “Maybe a little. But don't worry about it too much.”

“It's just that I've traveled the lanes more than once, I should know better than this. Will you accept my apology?” He asked. Velyn smiled. Carth was a bit whiny, but at least he was good company.

“As long as you do your part on this mission.” She tried her best to be as earnest as she could. Velyn didn’t understand why he had felt like he needed to apologize, but at least he seemed more at ease.

“That’s good." Carth paused for a moment in thought. "Hey while we’re talking like this. I just wanted to let you know I’m…concerned about your latest addition.”

It took a moment for Velyn to process what he was talking about, until it clicked that she was talking about her new droid.

“Do you mean HK?” She asked. Carth nodded.

“He’s proven capable in battle, but he’s a bit… unnerving.” Carth suddenly went sheepish at the topic. It was almost like he felt it was not his place to address it.  
Velyn hadn’t stopped thinking about before, but now that he had mentioned it she suddenly realized that the droid’s murderous nature was very intimidating.

HK-47 hardly talked to any of the crew and when he did, he addressed them as ‘meatbag’. Unlike T3, the smaller droid they had picked up before Taris blew up, he didn’t care for the instructions or request of anyone except Velyn. Velyn would be lying if she said she hadn’t formed a strange soft spot for him. His strong obedience to her was amusing at times and it was kinda funny to watch when someone else would try to get him to do something. Even though it wasn't exactly convenient at times. Of course there was his violent tendencies. The droid willingly asked her if he could kill something or on one unfortunate occasion, someone. Needless to say Canderous, the group’s Mandalorian, was NOT happy about it and it took sometime before the two could be in the same room again.  
But besides all that Velyn was impressed and sometimes amused by him. The droid's presence felt strangely nostalgic and secure, though sometimes she would be hit by a migraine around him. She still didn’t understand the reason why, but she continued to talk with him.

Despite her fascination with the droid, she knew her crew came first. Velyn tried to come up with a solution to make her crew feel a bit more comfortable, but none of them she liked. She just had to bite the bullet and pick one to offer to Carth.

“I see. Would you feel better if I deactivate him then?” Her tone was more offensive than she had planned. Carth looked like he unsure.

"Maybe." Velyn unconsciously frowned, why did her own suggestion bother her so much? Carth noticed her reaction and started to panic a bit. "I just mean that..." He sighed. "Never mind... Just don't drop your guard around him, okay?"

Velyn nodded. She didn't like seeing the discussion end this way. But she wasn't going to question him further. Velyn simply smiled to ease the tension.

"I will, thank you for your concern." At her words, Carth started to walk away. "Carth," He paused, "you're part of my team. We're in this together and if you need anything let me know alright?"

He turned around, gave her a brief half-hearted smile and left.

Velyn sighed, heading to her chambers.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the crew seemed to have retired to their chambers, probably for the best the Star Map on Kashyyyk didn't seem like it would be any easier to find than the one on Tatooine. Velyn retired too or tried to, but after feeling restless for an hour or so, she decided to take a light stroll instead.

She took notice when she started to approach HK-47’s space. A mixed feeling settling in her gut. Despite Carth’s concern, Velyn didn't really see the droid as threat. Or more specifically not a threat to _her._ Besides he still needed some repairs before he could run at full capacity.

“HK,” the name slipped out like they had once before. It was fine, Velyn reasoned, she had already shortened T3's name. Why was it such a big deal here and now? Every time she said ‘HK’, her mind started to grind, like two gears offset from each other and not fitting right. But she ignored it. She just needed to get over it. HK was less of a mouthful than HK-47.

“Statement: HK-47 is ready to serve, Master.”

“I just came to work on your repairs.” She gave him a polite smile. He gave a brief nod.

“Of course Master.” He started to make his way to the work bench and Velyn went for her tools. This routine was starting to get familiar and as Velyn started the procedure, she wondered how many of these she would have to. The repair was fairly quick and she hardly needed the droid's instructions this time around. When she was done. She closed him up and allowed him to sit up on the bench. He took a moment to process his newly available systems.

“Accessing…Access complete: I have accessed information on my owner prior to the senator, master. Most… unexpected.”

“What is?" She asked him, cleaning up the extra tools and bolts.

“Answer: It appears that previous to my ownership by the senator, I was the property of one Bochaba the Hutt on the planet Sleheyron.”

"And what gruesome fate awaited him?” She joked as she put everything up.

"Objection: That is unfair, master! While Bochaba may have died gruesomely, I most certainly had nothing to do with it. Well… very little.”

Velyn couldn't help but smirk a bit as she returned to the droid and sat beside him. "Well who was this Bochaba?"

“Hmm. My memory tells me that, for a time, Bochaba was one of the most feared gangsters on Sleheyron. I helped him with this reputation greatly. Over a span of one year, I terminated a grand total of 322 sentient meatbags. These contracts made Bochaba very wealthy.” He explained. Velyn for waited for him to continue. “It was unfortunate but inevitable that eventually Bochaba would overstep his bounds. I had just cleared two Hutt households when the Exchange retaliated.” Another pause. “Statement: I was not even present when my old master was assassinated. I did appreciate the artistry behind his demise upon my return, however.”

Velyn took a little too long to process it. She could see how the lifestyle would've fit HK's tendencies. She imagined he was probably very happy there, she smiled. "Did you mourn your master?" She asked him. An odd question. Odd in the sense that she spoke it without fully thinking it, as if that question had more weight than it should've.

“Observation: According to your own meatbag values, was my master not a heartless gangster and murderer?” HK made a good point. Velyn really wasn't sure what answer she was expecting when she asked. “I will, however, mourn you when you perish, master.” He spoke fondly.

"When I perish?" Her face grew a little red. It felt nice for him so that, but maybe it was just because HK didn't seem like he was necessarily attached to the other masters he had had in the past. 

“Amendment: *If* you perish.” HK quickly corrected himself. She hadn't noticed that there was a distinction. "So far I am three out of three, remember, through little fault of my own. At any rate, I quickly shut down upon my master's death. The rival Hutt claimed me along with my master's other possessions. Observation: If that Hutt had only known my true function, he surely would not have sold me to a senator he bribed regularly."

Velyn nodded. HK was skilled. It was a surprise that he had ended where he had. "Would you have preferred to stay on Sleheyron?" She asked him nervously eager to hear his response.

"Observation: It would have suited my character, master. I have enjoyed my existence since, more or less, so I do not miss it." He answered. She felt some comfort in his answer. 

"Is there anything else you can remember?"

"Answer: Negative, master. There is still more memory that can be restored, however, if you wish to try."

"Another time perhaps." She spoke with a smile. For a moment they sat in silence. A strong headache, which had been growing stronger as they had talked, bothered her as he continued to speak with her.

"Contemplative," his words snapped her out of her daze, "I wonder how many more dead masters I might have out there. A droid can live for a long time, you know." His tone shifted to a somber note. Velyn frowned, noticing a sadness that hadn't been there before. It hit her that a majority of HK's existence was probably still locked away. Despite that she selfishly hoped that she would be able to help him recover some more of his memory and perhaps be the last master he had. She finally sighed. Her voice just as soft as HK's had been.

"I know." It took more effort than she had thought to stand up, feeling suddenly dizzy as she did so. "I'm going to go rest before we arrive to Kashyyyk. Good night HK."

As she made her way back to her chambers she was filled with an uncomfortable sadness. She couldn't imagine losing her memory like HK had lost his, to be so unsure about your own experience. She knew that her and her crew had much bigger problems to worry about it. But she hoped that along the way she could HK find out more about his strange past. 


	6. Kashyyyk: Around a Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velyn and HK have a gentle moment in the Shadowlands of Kashyyyk.

Velyn opened her eyes to find herself standing among Jolee's camp. Around her the world was stale and silence. "Hello?" She asked and stepped forward, her body and head heavy. No answer. She tried again. "Jolee? HK?" Her words echoed. She shivered, suddenly growing colder. She wasn't alone. Velyn turned around and noticed a hooded figure facing away from her. "Hello?" She stepped forward cautiously. A strange feeling overcame her. As she got closer, her body grew colder, but she couldn't stop moving. Before she could reach them, the figure seemed to notice her. Velyn felt her body freeze up to a stop. The figure started to walk away. "Wait!" Without thinking Velyn went after them, breaking through the cold and grabbing hold of their hand. The figure turned around. Revealing their masked face. She stepped back, still holding their hand. She had seen this figure before in her visions. _Revan_. 

The ground shook from underneath her and she collapsed onto her knees. Her head now pounding.

When she looked up, the world around her had changed. She found herself now in the halls of a ship. Loud sounds and sirens were going off, the smell of death around her. She shivered her body still freezing. She down the hall and noticed Bastila standing over something, her yellow lightsaber a stark contrast to the dark metal around them. "Bastila?" Velyn called out, but Bastila didn't listen. "Bastila!" Bastila walked away and Velyn began to rush after her, but paused as she focused down at the floor. A figure was slumped over. As the figure fell over on their back, Velyn tensed. It was Revan again. This time Velyn felt something call to her as she stared at Revan. She crouched down. The ship shook again and she ended up landing onto Revan's body. She pushed off quickly as she heard Revan's gasp for air. Her own lungs starting to fill with sudden smoke. 

"Velyn!" There was a voice. Velyn could swear it was Bastila's. "Velyn don't-" Bastila's voice started to cut into the loud atmosphere. But Velyn was more focused on Revan's dying body. She coughed trying to catch her breath but she couldn't. Revan turned slightly to focus back on her, freezing her into place. Bastila's voice called to her again. Again Velyn ignored it. Revan reached out for her hand, fresh blood on their gloves. Velyn tensed and couldn't help but place her hand within Revan's. As they touched, a searing pain shot through her. She pulled away only to find Revan's body had become her own. Her eyes immediately darted down to her now gloved hands. "Velyn!" Bastila's voice called to her again and again, louder this time. Velyn trembled, the ship fully collapsing around her, her nose burning from the smoke. She gasped for air again. This was just a dream. She told herself. She needed to wake up. She closed her eyes, focused on Bastila's shouting voice, and took a deep breath.

\---

Velyn woke up with a gasp. The world around her started to settle, as she continued panting and sweating. She laid there on the ground, staring up into the darkness. Listening as the forest sounds assured of the world around her. It was just a strange vision, a dream mixed with her connection with the Force, she told herself. She sighed. When she had the chance she would thank Bastila, it was her voice that allowed her to break through the strangeness of the dream. Velyn was sick of Revan's constant appearances in her dreams. Perhaps Bastila knew how to get rid of that. 

Velyn considered falling back to sleep, but she was still shaking a bit. She turned over to look at the fire pit. By the looks of it, she hadn't been too long since she had fallen asleep. Jolee seemed to have retired into his personal hut. _HK_ , Velyn propped herself up and looked over to see him turned away, sitting on a log. She smiled. Maybe it was just the fresh sense of fear that had overcome her, but she was beyond thankful to have him here. 

Eventually she got up and walked over to him. Velyn settled beside him and he looked to her. "Master. It is late." He didn't sound very surprised, she wondered if he had noticed her thrashing about in her sleep. 

"I'm aware." She answered, avoiding his gaze. 

"Query: Are you ready to continue our journey?" 

"Not yet." She sighed. "Just can't sleep." 

Without another word between them, HK looked out into the forest, continuing his watch. Velyn looked out as well, the two of them sitting in silence for a moment. Velyn reveling in the security she know felt. 

Finally after a moment, Velyn spoke. "You don’t need to call me master, you know." He looked at her.

"Query: Don’t I? I was under the assumption that organic meatbags such as yourself enjoyed such forms of address." HK responded.

"Well I- wait." She paused and look at him confused. "Organic Meatbags?" It wasn't like he hadn't used the phrase before. He said it whenever he had the chance. But never whenever it was just the two of them. HK also seemed to notice this misstep as well. 

"Retraction: Did I say that out loud?" He said a little frantic. "I apologize, master. While you are a meatbag I suppose I should not call you such." 

"You just called me a meatbag again!" The term felt so demeaning to her. It was fine whenever he would call anyone else it, but something about him calling _her_ a meatbag pissed her off. Even more so that they were alone like this. 

"Explanation: It's just that… you have all these squishy parts, master. And all that water!" He began clearly annoyed. Her anger quickly dissipating at his lengthy defense. "How the constant sloshing doesn't drive you mad, I have no idea..." She ended up smiling, she couldn't stay mad at him over this. She rolled her eyes as he kept talking. 

"Okay Okay." She raised her hand to quiet him. "How about you don't call _me_ a meatbag again?" HK gave an affirmative nod. 

"Amendment: Then I will endeavour not to refer to you by your meatbag status in the future, master. Does that suffice?" HK asked, eager to gain her approval. 

"Yes." She stopped smiling, trying to get back to her original point. "Well now that you are going to stop calling me meatbag. Why don't you stop calling me Master?" It felt like a dumb question for her. Technically she did buy him and was therefore his master. But it felt weird to have HK refer to her that way. He had earned her trust and she saw him as capable and sometimes even more capable than anyone else in her crew. To her, him calling her master was demeaning. 

"Apology: I am afraid I cannot comply with your command, master, as much as I would like to." HK's tone dropped. She frowned. 

"Why can't you comply?" Her voice softened, a little concerned.

"Explanation: Someone has hard-coded it into my system that my current master always be addressed as such." 

"Who did that?"

"Conjecture: I do not know… some organic meatbag?" HK sounded almost resentful. Though Velyn couldn't tell whether it was from the amnesia or from the inability to comply to Velyn's wishes. Maybe he was just lying to her.

"I could take a look if you would like." She offered. "Maybe I could fix it." 

"Objection," HK quickly interjected, his voice full of concern. "I would not advise that, master. There are safeguards present that... well, it should suffice to say that my systems have been altered plenty already."

"Your systems have been tampered with?" Velyn watched him carefully. He gave her another nod.

"Answer: Considerably. Several of my systems do not match their imbedded parameters. I have no memory of such alterations, however, or their purpose."

"And the safeguards?"

"Answer: electrical protection systems, mostly. They are at lethal levels, however, master…" Velyn felt a chill run up her spine. Those were very intense measures. She gave a sigh, discouraged. "Only the best for your droid." 

_Your Droid_. Velyn smiled. "Well then. I guess we're stuck with you calling me master, huh?" She nudged him lightly.

"Observation: I can hardly be blamed for my programming, master. Do not worry… I am still well-capable of killing most anything for you." 

Velyn faintly chuckled and leaned against his shoulder. "You know HK," her voice softened with a warm fondness. "I can live with that." 

"Commentary: That is a very clever turn of phrase, master. Your brain is very un-meatbag-like." HK fondly replied.

They stayed liked that for a while. A quiet calm coming over her. HK turned back to watch the forest, and Velyn closed her eyes. The feeling nostalgic like they had been in this position a million times before. It wasn't long before she started to doze off and she had to pull herself away from HK to try and get more rest. "HK, I think I'm going to go rest some more. Keep watch, okay?" Her words were slurred from exhaustion and she gave him a tired grin. HK a little amused by her.

"Of course Master." He assured her. Velyn settled back onto the ground and turned to watch HK as she fell back to sleep. This time slipping into a comfortable and vision-less sleep. 


	7. Ebon Hawk: Fourth Repair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During her day off, Velyn spends some time with the crew and finishes up some repairs with HK.

Velyn’s day off was rather relaxing. The day started late and after a quick pit stop the crew had started to bond over drinks and food. It wasn't long til the crew started trading some stories from their adventures. Canderous had just finished one of his and then turned to Velyn who was a little more buzzed than she had expected. “So Vel, how did you get your scar?” 

The scar he was referring to crossed through her right eyebrow. It had faded over time and most of the time she forgot it was there. She grinned and pointed to it. “Oh this one?” She took a moment to ready the story. “I got it from…from…” Her mind went blank, fuzzy. It took her a moment but then she continued. “I was on the planet of...” Her memory hadn’t come back, but afraid of ruining the mood, she winged it and filled in what she could. It seemed to work and the conversation continued. Though in the back of her mind, she felt a bit concerned by it. Even with the buzz, she had never had so much trouble remembering something. 

When the conversation ended and the crew went off to their chambers. Velyn hadn't sobered up completely by the time it was over. She was still hyped up and smiling. The previous conversations about everyone's past had excited her and she felt the need to hear more. Being the only one remaining that she could talk to, Velyn followed HK back to his station.

“I want to repair you now.” He consented and she led him over to the workstation table. She laid the droid down and began to go to work.

This time when Velyn worked on him, she tuned his instructions out completely. Now that she had gotten familiar with his inner mechanics, she didn't need him to guide her. There was a newfound rhythm to her work. Each movement of the repair felt too natural. Even with the droids she had repaired in the past, she had never found herself so familiar with their anatomy so quickly. It was almost like she had built him herself. She chuckled a little at the ridiculous thought, her brain sobering up through the process. When she finished, she closed him up with a fond smile.

HK sat up. “Access complete: I have recovered the last of my deleted memory, master. Unfortunately, my history is still not complete.”

She finished her typical clean up routine and sat down next to him on the table when she finished. Her legs dangling off the side of the table. “Wait why not?” She was surprised and more than a little disappointed.

The droid seemed equally disappointed. “Answer: As I did inform you, master, the majority of my memory is still locked within my core. That can only be accessed by the appropriate stimuli. And I have no idea what that stimuli might be, unfortunately. Sadly, it seems my true origins will always be a mystery.”

It occurred to her that maybe she missed something in the process. “Are you sure your core isn’t just damaged?”

“Observation: If it was, master, your restorations will certainly have ensured that the proper stimulus restores my core's functions.” He praised her the best he could. HK’s tone shifted. “Sadly, that could have already happened, and we missed it, and my core was too damaged to activate. Oh, woe is me.”

Velyn stifled an instinctive laugh. Now he was just being dramatic.

“Objection: Oh, fine. Laugh at me, master. Humiliate your pet droid, go ahead.”

Velyn rolled her eyes and simply nudge him lightly, eager for him to tell her more. “Oh just tell me about this last owner then.”

“Correction: That would actually be my first owner, master. The first I can remember. I had completed an assassination in Mandalorian space… though I have no knowledge of what my target was or who sent me." HK took a moment to process. "Regardless, my motor function had been damaged and I could not return to wherever I had been sent from. A Mandalorian soldier claimed me as ‘booty', I believe. He repaired me… poorly, I might add… and proceeded to use my assassination protocol to raise his rank.” HK sounded disgusted with his former master.

Velyn understood it seemed like everyone who owned him was sleazy. “Does no one decent ever find you HK?” 

“Observation: *You* found me, master.” Velyn suddenly blushed, realizing that she had actually spoke out loud to him. "Perhaps you are simply fortunate that my assassination protocol no longer functions." Velyn settled down, a gentle warmth staining her cheeks as she let her droid continue. "At any rate, it seems that my Mandalorian owner finally decided to send me against Mandalore, himself. My poorest performance, sadly.”

“Oh? Why is that?” She asked.

“Answer: I was captured by this Mandalore during the attempt." There was a clear sense of shame in the droid's tone. "He was able to reverse my programming and send me after my own master. It was quite distressing. There was little I could do. Needless to say, I dispatched the Mandalorian soldier efficiently. Once I deactivated, I believe I eventually ended up on the black market and was sold to the Hutt on Sleheyron. *sigh* My darkest day.”

It seemed like no matter where HK went, he was involved in some tragedy. “You are just a travelling piece of bad luck, aren't you?” 

HK took quick offense to Velyn's comment. “Objection: That is so unfair, master! Have I not brought you a great deal of satisfaction?” 

Velyn grinned, happy to tease him a bit. “Do you really want to hear the answer to that?” 

“You are a very harsh master, master. I like you.”

Velyn liked him too. “So can you remember anything else?”

“Answer: There are a few Mandalorian implants that I can activate, now. They will improve my performance. Beyond that, master, there is nothing more I can relate to you. With luck, we will discover the stimulus to unlock my core very soon.”

“I hope so HK.” She sat there for a moment. It seemed like her droid still had one mystery left to be solved. Velyn sighed her gaze falling onto the floor. Her exhaustion finally hit her. Thinking out loud again, Velyn spoke. “I wonder what kind of person your creator was HK." 

“Statement: I am also curious to know.”

After another beat of silence, Velyn got the strength and pushed herself off the table. She stood up, a little wobbly. HK did the same. Velyn weakly smiled at HK. “Well I should turn in for the night. Good night HK." 

"Good night Master. HK signing off..."

When Velyn returned to her chambers that night, her sleepy thoughts lingered on HK. She thought of his creator and wondered if they were still alive. Did they fall to tragedy too? If they were still alive did they miss him? Velyn wondered.

She would miss him. HK was capable, a good listener when he needed to be or maybe just an _obedient_ listener. Sometimes she found it hard to believe that she had only recently acquired him. She liked to believe that his creator was as fond of him as she was, but maybe not. When it came to HK's past anything was on the table especially when he was original built as an assassination droid. 

In any case, she hoped that whatever the stimulus was, that they could find it and maybe help HK uncover the rest of his past. Only time would tell.


	8. Ebon Hawk: Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velyn finds out something that she shouldn't have.

With the rest day over, Velyn and the crew figured out which Star Map to track down next. The crew debated most of the day on either Manaan, a neutral world, or Korriban, a sith planet. Each side had their reasoning, but Velyn still wasn't convinced for either. Eventually, Velyn agreed with going after Manaan's Star Map. The next question, of course, was who would accompany her was on the mission. Everyone was tired at this point so Velyn let them call it a day and she would come back with a decision in the morning. They still had a day until they reached the planet. All Velyn needed to do was to pick two people. Easier said than done.

Velyn returned to her chamber and thought about it. Her first instinct was, as always, HK-47. Though after having heard the concerns during the debate, she was forced to reconsider her decision. Manaan didn’t seem like the best place for a droid like HK. The planet had an apparent reputation for very firmly remaining neutral. Walking around with him could be difficult. On the other hand, HK, had proved is capability as a Protocol droid too. No one had to know of his functionality and besides Velyn felt safe with him watching her back. In all honesty, Velyn knew that it was more of a question on how selfish she would let herself be with this decision. She didn't need to take him with her, but she wanted him to accompany her. The thought bothered her, Bastila had warned against making such selfish choices, but on the other hand it wouldn’t hurt too much would it? Especially when she knew they would be successful in any case. 

Of course even if she made up her mind on bringing HK, there was still another slot to fill. Bastila was a solid choice, Velyn hadn’t brought her along in a while and the two still had a lot to discuss. After their discussion post-Kashyyyk, they had even started getting along. The next choice that came to mind was Carth, Velyn trusted him and they worked well together. Though having either of them might cause some concerns if they were trying to avoid conflict on the neutral planet.

The decision bothered her, but she was tired now after the hours of debate and decided to sleep, hoping she would be able to make a clearer decision in the morning.

\-----------------------------------------

Velyn expected her sleep to be as peaceful as it had been before. She was wrong. Oh was she wrong.

The vision began underwater. Velyn stood on the seafloor, alien calls echoing around her. Ahead of her was the Star Map, it’s shimmering form calling to her. This time she came to the Star Map willingly, feeling the strange motion of the water around her as she walked through it. When she arrived to it, she felt a presence behind her. Her body grew cold as she turned around. It was Revan again.

Velyn wasn’t afraid this time, she knew that this was just a trick of the Dark Side. She had got what she needed from this vision, it was time for her break out of it. When she closed her eyes, she found herself stuck, unable to break free from the world around her. A darkness starting to creep in. She started to panic. _Bastila. Bastila could help_. Velyn latched onto the brief thought and focused, starting to feel Bastila’s influence around her. It was almost like Bastila was trying to protect her. Velyn started to feel the darkness fade out, growing foggy.

When she opened her eyes Revan was now face to face with her. “Bastila isn’t trying to protect you.” Revan spoke, startling Velyn. Bastila’s voice started to echo through the water. “She’s deceiving you. Cut her off and see.” Revan’s voice sounded familiar, but it was warped, she couldn’t identify it.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re dead.” Velyn trembled. Bastila’s voice grew louder a little louder. Velyn fully expected Revan to grow angry, but they didn’t. 

Instead Revan opened a hand to Velyn. "You have to cut her off." _Please_. Her own voice mixed with Revan's startled her. Velyn’s head began to hurt as Bastila's voice started to grow louder and louder, hurting her. "Please." Velyn looked down at Revan's hand and grabbed it. 

They were transported into a different place. Velyn opened her eyes to see herself standing alone on a beach. The world was now quiet around her, the silence deafening. For a moment there was a sense of relief, Bastila's loud voice and Velyn's headache was now gone. It was just her now.

The calmness didn't last long. A feeling of death crept around her and an emptiness consumed her as if a chunk of her soul had been ripped out. She shivered, feeling cold. “Revan. Are you alright?” A male’s voice drew her attention. She turned around to see Revan with another figure, his form blurred out. Revan fell onto their knees. Velyn's body mirrored their action. 

“Can’t you feel it? They’re gone… all of those people… they’re gone.” Even through the warp Velyn could her Revan’s voice trembling and tearful. Velyn started to cry profusely, she couldn't stop it. A pain gripped her heart. The pain. She couldn't make it stop. Revan's words echoed around her. Velyn needed to get a grip. It was another Revan vision. This wasn't her. Right?

“We have to do something... We need to make them pay....” Velyn muttered along as Revan spoke. Her body suddenly trembling in anger and grief. 

“We will make them pay!” Through her tears she screamed, her voice alone this time. A sudden cold shock hit her as she cried out.

Velyn jolted awake, body trembling and sweaty. She sat up, panicked, tears still falling from her eyes. _It was just a dream. It's not you... It was just..._ Velyn attempted to calm herself down. After everything she still couldn't break the Star Map's cursed visions. Her heart slowed down and when she could, she got up from her bunk and exited her chamber. At first she started to head to Bastila's chamber. But she stopped when a strange averse anger stirred in her. She didn't know why, but she couldn't go to Bastila about this. This was something she needed to figure out herself. 

\-----------------------------------------

In the low-light of the ship, Velyn wandered around, her mind stuck on the vision, the emptiness that inflicted her still haunting her. Everything had felt so cold. _Revan_ had been so cold. There was so much grief that she had felt, she wondered what had she witnessed and was that feeling of loss truly something that had inflicted Revan? Was the point of these visions to help them to figure out Revan and Malak’s grand plan? 

“Query: Master do you require assistance?”

Startled, Velyn jumped, her heart about to burst from the shock. It took a moment for Velyn realized that she had drifted her way towards the HK’s part of the ship. Her face hot, mostly embarrassed that she hadn’t paid more attention to her surroundings. “Oh HK.” She calmed knowing that it was just him. “It’s…Nothing.” She sighed and walked into his space. She sat down against the wall beside him. HK-47 stared down at her expectantly. Velyn knew that she couldn’t do anything to stop her visions. She was even more exhausted now than she had ever been. She needed something to do. Her eyes met HK’s, growing more frustrated. “HK I want to repair you.” The words came out before she could say anything. 

HK rejected, rightly, rejected her request. "Negatory: I believe that there are no further deleted memories which can be safely retrieved, master. All earlier memories reside in my core. Those are protected by my safeguards and would be far too dangerous to access-”

Velyn stood up, a strange anger finally rising to her throat as she raised her hand to quiet him. “That wasn’t a question HK. I am going to fix you.” Her voice angrier than it had ever been. HK seemed hesitant, but obeyed.

He could never deny a command from her and she knew it. “Very well master.”

Velyn grabbed her tools and pulled some gloves from the materials. She typically care to use them, but now she felt them a necessity. “Lay down.” She ordered him. He did so and tried to plead with her in some attempt to stop her. “Master I-“

“Quiet HK, I’m working.” Velyn snapped. HK-47 simply obeyed.Something in her had finally snapped, something was wrong and she couldn't figure out what. She just wanted answers, answers to anything. HK was something that she could find answers in. She opened him up and instinctively started looking for something. She went in and found an area that piqued her interest. She tapped it lightly, shocking both of them. She cursed and shook it off. 

“Supplication: Please Master stop. I cannot see you in danger yourself.”

“Shut up HK. I know what I’m doing.” Her words were strange now and her head hurt more than it ever had to this point. “I know what I’m…” Velyn’s mind went foggy as she stared down. She tried to shake it off, but she couldn't.

In her haze she dropped her hand, touching a wire. A white heat filled her body and instinctively she redirected the power of the shock to a nearby electronic. The electronic blew up. The sensation of the power lingering in her body shook her and she felt a gear in her brain finally click into it's rightful place.

A flood of thoughts rushed into place. The visions, the Star Maps, her foggy memories. Suddenly it all started to make sense. Velyn _wasn’t_ just tapping into Revan’s past. Velyn _was_ Revan. For a moment all she could do was stare at the ground.

“Concerned Query: Master are you alright?” HK’s voice snapped her out of it.

Without fully processing what had happened, She quickly stumbled up and leaned back onto the table. “HK I’m Revan." Words started to spill from her mouth. "You’ve returned to me.” The phrase felt significant. Like she had used this phrase a thousand times over. HK processed for a moment and then spoke.

“Commentary: I am... experiencing something unusual, master.”

For a second she feared that she had damaged in the process of trying to fix him. She closed him up and silently prayed that he was still functional. He sat up and she scanned him over. “HK?”

“Answer: My programming is activating my deleted memory core. I believe I have a…a homing system that is restoring it, Master.” She took a step back.

For the first time she truly recognized him. How could she forget? _She_ had built him. He truly was _hers_. “The stimulus you were waiting for…was me?” HK turned to her maintain a constant gaze. She bumped back into the wall and slid down it, her head still ringing.

“Explanation: I believe so, master. I was unaware of my homing system until it had been activated.” HK got up. She remained on the ground.

Fragments of memories flickering in her brain. “Yes, I think I remember…” It hurt her too much to think. The memory of him teased her and as much as she tried to latch on to it, no clear details came to the surface. HK looked down at her and offered a hand.

“Query: Do you require assistance Master?” HK moved to help her up. Vel-no- Revan signaled him to stop with a raised hand.

“No! I mean… just… Just give me a moment.” She spoke as she took a few deep breaths. HK obeyed and waited for her to compose herself. When she did she took his arm and stood up. One hand on her head and one still leaning on him. “I… I deleted your memory… or ordered…” She paused unsure of the right answer and glanced at him, confused. “It was necessary?”

“Affirmation: Correct, master. Statement: Sith protocols maintain that all droid knowledge be deleted before assassination missions and restored upon return. I have returned to you, and my full functionality is now under your personal command. It is a distinct pleasure to see you again, master.”

“I need to sit down.” HK led Revan over to a chair and helped her sit down. “I’m so confused HK. I don’t remember… but those Memories of Velyn… they felt real, but now…” She frowned staring at her gloved hands. “How did I get here? Why can’t I remember? ”

“Answer: I believe that someone has tampered with your memories as Revan. Perhaps the jedi Ba-“

“-No.” Revan spoke.

“Master?” HK looked to her. Revan ran a hand through her hair as she thought. This was getting way too messy way too quickly. How did she become Velyn? Did Bastila know that she used to be Revan? Bastila had to know, she fought her. She started to feel used. The Jedi must have done this to her, whatever this was. Were the Jedi using her all along? Did they just need the star maps? She sighed. She couldn’t even remember everything so it’s not like she would’ve been a lot of use anyway. She nodded to herself, she needed to figure this out on my own. 

Finally Revan spoke in a cold and demanding tone.“HK I… I only remember pieces and I can’t help the suspicion that Bastila is involved. Until I can piece things together, we can’t let anyone know HK.” She lowered her voice and met his gaze. “No one can know that I am… I was Revan. Do you understand?”

"Affirmation: A wise decision master. Assurance: I will not say a word.” HK replied.

She smiled, a little relieved. "Good." Some memory fragments started to break through to the surface. It was clear now that he was truly hers. He had been by her side for a long time. How could she have forgotten him? It seemed almost silly that they both couldn't recognize each other when they met on Tatooine. Revan felt a wave of exhaustion hit her. "I am going to retire now." She stood up, her body having regained it's balance. As she walked out, she was surprised when HK started to follow her out. “Um HK what are you doing?” 

“Answer: I am accompanying you to your chambers. Statement: As Revan you had me serve as your personal bodyguard, when I was not out eliminating threats.” He paused. “Query: Shouldn’t I continue to do so now that we are reunited?” The question buzzed in her head as several moments of this same routine popped into her head. It wasn’t like she was against the idea, but it still didn't feel like she had really experienced those memories. It felt strange for her to suddenly feel like two people in one. She simply nodded to the droid, her droid.

“Alright, come along.” HK followed her obediently. That night he stood guard in front of her chamber, while she laid in her bunk. For sometime she simply pondered what to do next now that her true identity had come to light. It wasn’t like she had suddenly become evil from it. She still felt the need to stop Malak and what he was doing, but now she had fragments of how she used to be. Fragments and pieces of a life she didn't know she had. Now that she began to remember, would she be doomed to returned to the Dark Side? The thought made her shiver. At some point in her questioning, she did fall asleep and when she did it dreamless and quiet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the piece deviates from the canon timeline. Revan finds out early that they are Revan and now the story will chance to address that. So stay tuned for more!


	9. Ebon Hawk: The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revan and HK get ready to head out on the next mission.

The next morning, Velyn or Revan, woke up clearer than she had expected. Whatever fog that had been clouding her thoughts was in fact gone. Though there were no solid memories to work on. Revan knew that her best bet for starting some sort of timeline would be to try and probe Bastila for information. She doubted that Bastila would give her anything, but she didn't have much to work on. Once she had a timeline Revan would make a decision on what to do next. 

When Revan was ready, she stepped out into the hall. “Statement: Good morning Master." She jumped, forgetting that HK had been guarding her door. "Nothing to report. I am at your disposal.” Her surprise faded away and her body relaxed. 

“Oh, good morning HK.” She greeted him with a smile and brief nod. "Come along." Without a second thought she kept moving, HK trailing behind her. "I need to finish some routine maintenance and then I need to go talk to Bastila, see if I can't get information on... Revan." She counted out her to-do list to him. He listened readily. It was strange to suddenly remember the countless number of times they had done this same morning routine. HK remained at her side and offered her amusing remarks as she worked. 

HK's more noticeable presence around 'Velyn' did not go unnoticed by the crew. Several of them gave her concerned glances, but it seemed like most of them were intimidated by the droid's presence. Needless to say, she didn't receive any complaints. 

Thanks to HK, 'Velyn' had finished her duties faster than normal. With just an hour or so until they arrived at Manaan, she had the chance to go and confront Bastila for some answers. "HK, wait here for a moment." Revan addressed him quietly, softly gesturing for him to remain where he stood. 

Revan moved forward and approached Bastila, who was still working.

"Bastila are you busy?" Bastila looked up and smiled at her. Revan did her best to smile back. "Velyn, is there something you need to discuss?" 

"Just wanted to check in..." Revan really didn't know how to go about getting information from Bastila. "So, Manaan will be our fourth Star Map." 

Sounding a little more distant than before, Bastila responded. "Yes, I feel the end of our quest is near. Soon we will discover the location of the Star Forge; though what will happen next is... uncertain.”

"Indeed," Revan responded and then took a deep breath. "Bastila, is it true you killed Darth Revan?" There was a noticeable shift in the air. Bastila grew a little pale. 

"It's true that, due to my Battle Meditation, I was with the Jedi strike team that boarded Revan's ship. We did not kill Revan, however." Revan was surprised to hear this. Though she wasn't so sure this meant that Bastila would admit to anything else.

"Isn't killing Revan what you’re famous for?"

Bastila selected her words wisely. "Our mission was to capture Revan, if possible. It was Malak who turned on his own master, firing upon Revan's ship while we were still on board it. It was his desire to kill us and his master both. Thankfully we narrowly escaped the vessel as it exploded." 

This vaguely jogged her the memory but not by much. She remembered flashes of smoke and fire, the clash of lightsabers, a feeling of anger and betrayal started to fill her. Revan took a breath to refocus, she couldn't get overwhelmed right now. "So Malak did your job for you." 

Revan expected for Bastila to say something more. “As I said, we were there to capture Revan alive. The Jedi do not believe in killing their prisoners. No one deserves execution, no matter what their crimes. Remember that Revan and Malak were once great Jedi. Heroes in every sense of the word. They demonstrate the danger of the dark side to us all." Revan felt a shiver run her spine at her last statement. Just then Bastila spoke of Revan in the present tense. Bastila suddenly noticed her mistake and then quickly tried to end the conversation. "I'm sorry. We really shouldn't speak of this anymore. The memory of my confrontation with Revan is… painful." Revan went to ask more, but Bastila made her way out. "Let's return to the mission, please.” Revan was left alone.

As Bastila left, Revan had a chance to process her predicament. The Jedi were indeed using her and had planned to use her to further their own goals. Even more distressing Bastila wasn't going to give 'Velyn' the chance to learn the truth and probably never would. If HK hadn't come into the picture, Revan doubted that should wouldn't have ever remembered. Or that she would have ever learned about the Jedi's true intentions with Velyn. 

Revan felt torn and full of confusion. She had been betrayed by Malak and brainwashed by the Jedi. What could she do next? She doubted that she could just announce her revelation and doubted even more that her allies would take this news well. Revan had seen what the Sith were capable of. She wanted to stop them. She wanted to _help_ the Republic to stop them. She made a promise to herself to stop them.

When it came down to it, she knew that the best course of action would be to remain as 'Velyn'. She hoped in the future that she could find a way to reclaim her name as Revan and truly make up for who she had become, but for now she didn't want to risk the mission. Not when they were so close to being done. 

"HK." Revan met back up with her droid. She spoke to him quietly, now feeling even more thankful to have him there. "Looks like our predicament is incredibly delicate. I'm going to need you ready for anything. This whole thing is a ticking time bomb." She sighed.

"Commentary: You have always been very precise Master. I have no doubt that you will pick the best course of action." 

"You flatter me." Revan nudged him with a smile. "Now let's get moving. We've got a Star Map to find. No doubt we'll get to kill a few Sith down there."

"Statement: I would like that very much master." 


	10. Ebon Hawk: Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revan and HK talk after Manaan.

HK was waiting for Revan when she returned. "HK." She gave him a tired smile and cupped one of his hand in hers. 

"Statement: Welcome back Master." 

HK wasn't the only one to come greet her. Everyone in the crew came by to say hi and hear her story. Well everyone except Bastila. Apparently Bastila had been locked up in her room since they left. Revan didn't have the energy to deal with her and decided just to retreat back into her personal chamber to rest.  
As she entered her chamber, she let HK come in with her. Now that she had a decently pieced together timeline, she was ready to tell him what she remembered and tell him her concerns about Bastila and what to do next. HK listened eagerly as she relayed everything to him. When she finished she sat down on her bunk, waiting for his response. 

“Exclamation: I find this most distressing Master. I could certainly have protected you from the Jedi and your pupil's betrayal had I returned.” 

His concern was touching, but Revan sighed. “I doubt that you would have been able to do anything HK.”

“Objection: But I would have tried, master!” HK pleaded to her. Revan gave a grateful smile. “I could have killed the Jedi, Bastila, I am sure of it. That would have been most fun.” Amused, Revan watched him as he processed an idea. “Suggestion: Master perhaps I can kill her now. If that will suffice.”

Revan thought for a moment, touched by his devotion. “Hmm… I’ll admit that’s tempting.”

“Observation: Now that is the master I remember.” Revan held a smile as she laid down onto her side,staring at him. It still floored her how she just forgot him. Memories of her old life were still sparse, but her behavior around HK assured her that there some things that hadn't been affected from the Jedi memory wipe. It was comforting. 

“HK," her voice was quiet. "Am I very much like the Revan you knew?” Her blue gaze lingered over him. 

“Observation: You are different in many fundamental ways, master.”

Revan propped herself up. “Oh, how so?” 

“You have a concern for life that is unsettling. This cannot solely be caused by memory loss. I..." He paused, clearly unsure of what to say. It was strange to see him stuck. "I do not know how to explain it. Regardless, you do seem to be improved, overall, from the human I once knew.”

“I see." Her droid obviously remembered a lot more than she did. "Do you know anything about the Star Forge?” She thought back to the times where she told him secrets. Maybe he knew something.

The answer came faster than she expected. “Answer: No, master. You never did make me privy to any of the Star Forge's secrets.”

“I see.” She sighed. Revan had so many questions for him, but she knew that they could discuss them all over time. Revan laid down on her back, staring up at the ceiling. There was a brief silence where Revan felt herself start to grow tired. But she still wanted to speak with HK. “So… HK… why the ‘meatbag’ references?”

“Answer: It was you who programmed me thus, master." 

"I did?" It was weird to know that she couldn't recall it.

HK happily started to recount the tale for her. "Of course Master. Your pupil once asked what I thought of him and I informed him of his meatbag status. He was unimpressed, but you found the reference humorous. You changed my programming so that I would continue to use the term. It drove your pupil to extreme lengths of frustration.”

Revan laughed. “Malak was the original meatbag?” She smiled. “I like that idea.”

“Observation: Of course you, master. You did then, as well.”  
Curious to learn more, Revan turned onto her side to look at HK. Her blue gaze watched him fondly. “HK, what can you tell me of Malak?”

“Commentary: Your former pupil is efficient and brutal, even for an organic. I rather liked him when you first introduced me to him." HK's tone shifted into one of frustration. "If I had known what he would do to you, master, I would have gladly removed his entrails right then!”

“I would have gladly ordered you to!" Revan laughed as she propped herself up. A bit of anger flared up in her chest. Her smile disappeared and she spoke sternly.

"HK, If we meet Malak again you have my permission to eliminate him.”

"Commentary: Thank you Master. I look forward to it." His response eased her anger. Revan sighed and placed a hand out, gesturing for him to come closer. HK did. 

"HK." She touched his arm with a tired smile. There wasn't a thought after that though. Revan just stayed like that for a moment, having him there, having him remember what she couldn't, that was comforting, that was grounding. After realizing that she had just blankly stared at him, she grew embarrassed and pulled away. Revan cleared her throat. “HK, I should turn in. Remain on guard outside please.”

“Statement: Of course Master. Good Night Master” HK stepped out of the room. 

"Good night HK." Revan turned back over and sighed, falling asleep quickly and without dreams. 


	11. Leviathan: A Droid to his Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HK-47 goes to rescue his master after the Ebon Hawk's crew is captured by the Leviathan.

Sure enough, the Sith took the bait. After a cautious wipe of his memory chip, HK was stored in the brought to the ship’s technician. The technician, the foolish meatbag, activated HK without much caution. Not even a second after the technician turned is back on him, HK shot him down. The first part of his mission was a success, now it was time for him to complete.

The journey through the halls of the ship were, to HK’s dismay, rather easy and no meatbag seemed to even scratch him. The hardest part of his quest seemed to be figuring out exactly _where_ his Master, and her meatbag companions, were being held. His first lead was a row of cells. However the only thing he encountered where a few smugglers, hardly relevant to him. He did quickly ponder using them for target practice, but he needed to stay focused. His Master needed him and as always he would be there.

Despite his initial setbacks, he successfully tracked down the detention holds where his Master was being kept. As he approached the control panel, he felt his gears wound excitedly. Once again they would be reunited. When the doors unlocked, he saw his Master and the others locked into individual force field cells.

“HK!” His master’s voice grabbed his attention. When he met her gaze, she was smiling. It seemed that since they had been reunited, each from their own bouts of amnesia, His Master had been smiling more. Whether or not this was a good thing still eluded the droid. Of course, this hardly mattered, Master was more brilliant and more powerful now than she had been before. This HK was sure of.

“No time for reunions just get us out!” Carth shouted at HK. Carth was lucky that Master liked him. Nonetheless, HK went and disabled the shields and the three were freed. “You may be a droid, but when this is all over I’m going to see the Republic gives you a medal for your part in this!”

HK could careless for a medal. He had saved his Master and that was worth more than anything. "I'm glad to see you HK." Revan stumbled towards him. HK looked her over to find any injuries. "Are you all in one piece?" She asked, as if to keep him from asking about her. 

"Answer: I am unscathed, Master." HK responded earnestly, Revan gave a relieved tap on his chest and then turned back to Carth. 

“If I remember the layout of this ship our equipment should be in a storage chamber just through the north doors." Carth explained, quickly coming up with the next step. "After we grab our stuff we need to get to the main bridge controls. There we can open the docking gates of the hangar where they’ve got the Ebon Hawk. We have to open those gates before we can fly out of here!”

Another chill shook Revan, this time stronger than the last one. She looked at Bastila.

“We better get moving. I can feel the darkness of Malak’s presence approaching, and I don’t want to be here when he arrives. None of us is a match for the Sith Lord.”

Revan replied quickly and without much thought. “I’m not afraid of Malak.” 

“Then you are a fool!" Bastila's reaction startled Revan. "The power of the Dark Lord is strong enough to destroy any of us… even you. It would be suicide to face Malak here! We need to get away before he arrives.” Revan subconsciously glanced to HK, who seemed to be indecisive about whether to kill Bastila now or later. Revan gently signaled him to back down. Despite what Revan wanted to do and how weird Bastila was acting, she knew that, at least this time, Bastila was right. The torture had worn her and everyone else down. They needed to leave and then come up with a plan of attack later. Revan's thirst of revenge would also have to come later. 

“Then let’s come up with a plan.” Revan thought for a moment. “A small group will have a better chance of sneaking onto the bridge undetected. The rest of the crew could make their way down to the Ebon Hawk.”

Carth jumped onto the idea. “Count me in, then. I’ve got a score to settle with the Admiral before we get off this ship, and I have a feeling I’m gonna find him on the Leviathan’s bridge!”

Revan nodded. “Alright. The three of us will grab our equipment and make our way to the bridge.” She turned to HK. “HK, get the rest of the crew free and down to the docking hangar where they’ve got the ship. Can you do that?”

“Statement: Of course Master.”

“We’ll meet you there as soon as we can get those docking bay doors open. Stay Safe HK.”

Without a proper goodbye, Revan hurried off with Carth and Bastila. She trusted HK to get the job down, now she had to focus on dealing with getting off the ship as soon as she could.


End file.
